


Sex Toy Central

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a thing for buying sex toys (in bulk, Jason suspects) and Jason is constantly putting his foot in his mouth about what things his lover likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Toy Central

**Author's Note:**

> My warm-up story for today is for tumblr user robinpile who totally asked for something way different (but because I appear to be physically incapable of filling prompts properly the first time around, is getting this instead of porn for my first shot at a really delicious prompt involving inflatable butt plugs). This is surprisingly not porny for a story about sex toys, but it's still vaguely NSFW even if no one's getting porked onscreen.
> 
> (Also it contains some dialogue that can read as kink shaming + some insecurity if that's something that's so not your thing.)

Of course Jason knows that Tim is a kinky little fucker.

It's part of the reason why Jason doesn't complain too much these days about having to take the stairs all the way up the sixth floor and Tim's apartment at the top of the building three times a week. There's something new every week and after months of finding out the things that turn Tim on, Jason swears that nothing he sees Tim pull out of his closet will be able to shock him.

But all of Jason's bravado about lasts ten minutes when he walks into Tim's bedroom one afternoon and finds his lover sitting on the floor amidst a huge pile of sex toys that stretches out across the rug.

*

"Tim, what --"

Jason takes a step over the threshold and then stops when his foot lands on something that squishes uncomfortably underneath his bare toes. He winces, but looks down anyway, not even remotely sure that he wants to see what he's stepped on once he lifts his foot. Jason sees something pink and almost see-through with prominent nubs and ridges on its surface and nearly kills himself trying to get away from it.

Tim utters a quiet huff of laughter that makes him look too young to be sitting in sex toy central.

"I know the jelly toys are scary, Jason," he says, "But you really don't need to make that face. It's not like I'm trying to use them on you."

"I didn't think that," Jason mutters, shooting Tim a quick glare. "What the hell are you throwing all this stuff out for anyway? Some of this stuff can't be older than six months."

"Um...You  _do_  know how bad the phthalates in these jelly toys are for you, right?" Tim asks the question with disbelief dripping from his soft voice, eyeing Jason up and down before rolling his eyes and returning to his task. Rummaging around the pile of toys in front of him, Tim pulls out two more brightly-colored sex toys and tosses one into a smaller pile between his legs.  The other toy gets lobbed in Jason's direction.

Jason catches the plastic bag in one hand and immediately wishes that he hadn't.

"Is this --"

"It's a cock ring, yes. We've never used it though."

Jason stares down at the bright purple  _thing_  in his hand and stifles a shudder.

There's purple ooze collected in one corner of the bag and the stain is so intense that Jason actually has to squint at the cock ring to make sure it is what it's supposed to be. Like the toy on the floor, this one has small protruding nubs on every square inch. It looks more like a sick caterpillar than something that's supposed to fit around his junk. It's an ugly little thing and Jason says as much to Tim before he lets the toy drop to the floor.

"Are you just throwing away all of your ugly sex toys?" Jason asks. "Is that what this is about?"

"It leaked all over my cords," Tim says waspishly. "The pink thing you stepped gave me a rash the first -- and last -- time that I used it. I'm trying to get rid of junk. Looks have nothing to do with it."

Jason feels his lips curve up into a smile. "Well that's good to hear," he says in response, starting to pick his way through the mess of toys all over the floor until he reaches Tim's side. "At least I know there's hope for my ugly mug."

Jason is joking.

Mostly.  

Tim clears a space for Jason by shoving half a dozen flesh-toned dildos away and then looks up at him with an unreadable expression on his face. The look that Jason can't decipher quickly melts away into one of Tim's special smiles, one of the small ones that makes Jason feel as though he's just been told a huge secret or given some kind of award.

"Sit down," Tim says, patting the rug with the palm of one hand. "You're too tall. If you want me to tell you how pretty you are, you need to get on my level."

When Jason doesn't budge, Tim screws up his face and then reaches out to yank at the leg of Jason's jeans. "Come on! If you don't sit, I can't show you what I found."

Jason would have sat down on his own sooner or later, but Tim's appeal to his curiosity does the job faster. Jason gets on the ground next to Tim and immediately presses close to his lover, moving so close that he can feel the softness of Tim's sparse body hair rubbing against his arms.

Tim allows the close contact for a brief moment, laughing again when Jason peppers the side of his face with quick kisses. More lingering touches come along with those sweet kisses; Jason reaches back around Tim's body so that he can trace the scars on Tim's right side with the tops of his fingers as though getting good and familiar with them for the second or third time this week.

Tim even allows a far less chaste kiss from Jason, but then shakes his head when Jason tries to go further.

"Not now," Tim says firmly once he and Jason are fully and properly detangled. "I have something that I want to show you."

"Is it another one of those freaky ass sex toys?"

"No!"

Jason gives Tim a  _look_.

"Okay, fine! It's... not something we've used before, but I wanted to try it. If you don't want to --"

Jason reaches out and squeezes Tim's bare knee with one hand. "Did I say that? No. I just want to make sure I'm prepared for whatever it is you're going to show me."

"But you said they were freaky," Tim points out.

"And they are. Just a little bit," Jason says. "But that doesn't mean I'm not curious about 'em."

Jason claps his hands together and then glances around the room as though whatever Tim wants to show him is hiding in some far corner of the room. "Now where is it? Don't tell me you went and found someone to sell you a fucking machine."

Tim gives Jason a dirty look and sucks his teeth.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jason," he retorts. "If I had one of those, do you really think I'd keep it here? There's no room." Shifting a bit on the rug, Tim pulls a big blue toy from where it had been wedged underneath his thigh and holds it up for Jason to see. "Isn't this nice?"

"Um. If I knew what it was... Maybe?"

"It's a butt plug."

"Are you... sure?" Gesturing at the half-flattened toy in Tim's hand, Jason tries to say the right things. "It's a little squished."

"Well of course it's squished," Tim says. "It's not inflated yet."

"Yet?" Jason could just kick himself for the nervousness that he hears in his own voice. Scrambling to fix things, he latches onto the first thing that comes to mind. "Is that what we're playing with tonight?"

Tim lifts and drops his left shoulder in a half-shrug. He doesn’t meet Jason's eyes, not even when Jason says his name softly. "If you're okay with it," he mumbles. "If it's weird or something, I can always throw it out with the jelly toys."

"Do  _you_  want to use it tonight?" Jason asks, speaking in a firm tone that doesn't exactly leave room for Tim to argue with him. When Tim nods his head, Jason grins down at him and tilts his head so that he can brush a kiss against where he knows Tim's sleek black hair hides a nasty scar. "Then that's what we're doing after dinner."


End file.
